shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Willet
Willet is the het ship between Wilbur Robinson and Violet Parr from the Disney fandom. Canon As Wilbur and Violet are from different series, they have never met in canon. As well as the fact that Violet is also a Pixar character. Even though a few Disney crossover video games could have the dark haired boys crossing paths with each other or get them added in the same team, by the player's choice. Both of their Disney films are about unique families, as Violet's are Supers in a super illegal time while Wilbur's is an odd group of people from the future, but it doesn't the two from loving them; and peaceful to a bit chaotic family dinner scenes were featured in their films. Along with a scene that has Violet, Wilbur and their families taking on a giant together. Their films also have them becoming close with their fathers, as Wilbur becomes best friends with his dad's younger self while the Parrs saving the city together allowed them to embrace their super abilities. There were moments that the two shared with their mothers. Even though Violet comes from a family of superheroes, Wilbur's uncle Art does dresses and acts a bit like one; and his portrait was made to look like an image from a comic book. Violet's baby brother Jack-Jack can turn into a little monster, while Wilbur's family have a monster-like creature for a butler. The only difference in their family similarities is that Wilbur is an only child while Violet has two younger brothers. Their films also have main robotic antagonists, while Wilbur's friend Carl is a good robot, along with there being an animal vs. human battle scene even though Violet's wasn't involved in her film's version of that type of battle, as it was mainly about her baby brother. The two also have dark colored hair and their signer clothing having logos on them. Wilbur's being of a yellow lightning bolt in a light blue circle, Violet's one the other hand is the Incredible "I" are is seen as the film's icon mark and it being on her family's matching super suits. Those marks are also seen as their personal, character logo icons, as a few Disney characters like the Disney Princesses do have their own iconic marks that references them alone or their Disney films. Similarities and comparisons *Both of their father have blond colored hair. *Violet's brother Dash would most likely tease her relationship with Hiro, like he had with her crush on Tony Rydinger. *Wilbur's time machine can allow him to visit Violet's timeline, as well as him taking her on many adventures through time. Fanon Willet is one of the main het ships of the Modern/Futuristic Four crossover Disney fandom, where they are two of the four main members of it along with Hiro from Big Hero 6 and Penny from Bolt. It is often shipped alongside Penniro, as well as it commonly being rivaled with Hiret. Willet is also considered to be the very first ship of the Modern/Futuristic Four, since the crossover fandom had began shortly after Big Hero 6 was released, and it had attention for a long while. As it is a main pairing from a crossover fandom, it is commonly used in many AU scenarios. In some versions of Superhero related AUs, Wilbur is sometimes given thunder or electrical related superpowers to reference the lightning bolt logo on both his shirt and the cap he lens Lewis, as well as it commonly being seen as his personal icon mark; while Violet's is the Incredible "I" are on her family's matching super suits and is also seen as the film's icon mark. The AU also has the two as a superhero team duo known as Team Future, that wear matching blue, black and gray outfits. Just as a Superhero AU relates to and references Violet and her world, Time Travel related AUs references Wilbur as they travel through time together; along with having Wilbur as a Doctor Who-like character while Violet serves as his time travel companion. There have even been a few AUs that have cast them as couples or friends from other fandoms, commonly from Disney related fandoms. Like The Nightmare Before Christmas with Wilbur and Violet as Jack and Sally, and Descendants where they are sometimes seen as Jay and Mal; while Penny and Hiro serve as Evie and Carlos beside them. Wilbur's bad boy nature and Violet's mature nature could lead to conflict between the two. Even though Violet is known for noticing the suspicious actions of her parents and choosing to get involved in what every their doing so she and her brothers, mainly Dash, can help them. Just as Wilbur involves Carl in his self affairs and mistakes as he tries to fix them before anyone else notices. In which could have the two confiding in each other with their own problems or suspicions as they take action. On AO3, the ship only has 7 fanfics. Even though the ship has small support on a few fanbase websites, like Tumblr and Deviantart, it still has from fans. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Wilbur/Violet tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : WIKIS : on the Trivia *They are two of the playable characters in Disney crossover games, like Disney INFINITY, Disney Emoji Blitz and Disney Heroes: Battle Mode. Videos You're My Zing - Wilbur and Violet Love Story ~ Wilbur x Violet Wilbur x Violet ~ If Only Somebody to you wilbur & violet Navigation